Dreams Make Love Happen
by Princesspeachgg
Summary: Lee always dream of him and Kauya being lovers and it came true. More chapters will come. Kaz x Lee.


Hello people! This is my second story i'm making for my favorite couple Kazuya x Lee!

In that order to,yes. I love Kazuya dominating Lee. I might make chapters for this story though by the way it goes or end up. So anyway on with the story! :)

Lee woke up one morning from a wet, sexy dream of him getting fucked by Kazuya. He always wished to make Kazuya his but the man was too focused on other important stuff. Lee sighed and moved from his bed with a erection.

"I need to stop these wet dreams when I know they'll never happen." Lee said.

He went to go and take a cold shower so he can lose his hard-on. Once he was done he stepped out and dried himself then step out. He jumped when he heard his phone ring. He checked to see who it was.

'Kazuya?' He thought.

Lee answered the phone and started talking with Kazuya.

"Hello?" Lee said.

"Hello Lee." Kazuya said.

"Kazuya why are you calling me. Not that I'm trying to be rude but why?"

"Is there something wrong with calling my own brother?"

"No I didn't' mean it like that i'm just suprised cuz you know..."

"Know what?"

"You usually never do that's why."

"Well I was just calling to invite you to come over to my place."

Lee was shocked. Kazuya, invited him to come over and visit him? Probably it isn't him, Lee though.

"Well okay then what time?"

"Anytime, right now, later you pick."

"Okay i'm gunna come over right now."

"Alright well see you later."

"Yeah."

"Bye, Lee."

"Bye, Kazuya."

And with that They both hung up. Lee's heart was thomping in his chest.

"Kazuya really just ask me to visit him. That's not like him. Probably he changed." Lee spoke.

Lee took off his towel and started getting dressed. He couldn't wait to see Kazuya. He always wanted to but the two used to fight so much Lee got tired. He wanted to tell Kazuya home much he loved him but was afraid of being rejected. Kazuya was one stoic man but that's what Lee loved about him. After Lee was done getting dressed he grabbed his car keys and left his mansion. Lee got in his car and drove to Kazuya's. He just couldn't stop thinking about him. Maybe him and Kazuya will get together, and date.

Lee made it to Kazuya's mansion and went to walk up to the gate.

"Who is this?" A man spoke through the speaker.

Lee jumped when he heard it. He was so busy bing distracted by how beautiful the mansion was he was never paying attention to the thing.

"Um..It's me Lee Chaolan."

"Hello . Come on in."

The gate opened and Lee walked through, still focused on the mansion. He went up to the door way, getting nervous and rung the door bell. In a few seconds a butler opened the door and said:

"You must be Lee Chaolan." He said.

"Yep, that's me." Lee said

"Welcome."

The man moved and let Lee step in. Lee was now drooling on how big and nice the mansion looked from the inside.

"Whoa! This mansion is HUGE!"

"Yes Lee it is."

Lee looked straight and saw Kazuya walking towards him. Lee was really nervous now. His crush was getting closer and closer to him. When they got close, Lee blushed a little.

Kazuya was still looking good with that sexy body of his.

'Don't start mind.' Lee thought.

"Hi Kaz, if it's okay that I can still call you that." Lee said.

"Hi Lee, there's no problem calling me that. I haven't heard it for years now." Kazuya said, smiling.

Lee couldn't help but smile back too. He'd never seen Kazuya smile for so long he craved for it, just like he craved for Kazuya.

"So, Kaz, is there something wrong or you want to talk about beacuse i'm free today."

"Me too. But yes I wanna hang out with you. I know we've been fighting n stuff but i'm tired. I just want that stuff to stop."

"Yea."

"So lets go to my living room."

"Okay. I really love this mansion. It's so...I don't know what to say."

"I knew you were going to love it. That's why I bought it."

'Kazuya bought it because he though I was going to love it?' Lee thought.

"Really?" Lee said.

"Yea. Would you like something to drink or eat?" Kazuya asked.

"Something to drink would be fine if you don't mine."

"Okay."

Kazuya went to his kitchen and into the fridge when Lee yelled:

"Do you have any juice? Cuz I love me some juice!"

"Yeah, I do. What kind though?. Kazuya yelled back.

"Um...apple is fine. Thank you."

"Your Welcome." Kazuya said getting the juice.

One minute later Kazuya came back with two cups of juice in his hands. Lee thanked him again and drank some. So did Kazuya.

"So... um Lee? How have you been?"

"I uh..been good. How about you?"

"Same. Except kinda lonely."

Lee was kinda sad that Kazuya had said that. He too was lonely but didn't want to show it nor tell Kazuya.

"I've been too." He decided just to tell him.

"Oh. I though you were with women." Kazuya said, kinda jealous.

Lee heard the jealousy and thought maybe he was jealous rather Lee was getting girls than him or he wanted Lee.

"Well i'm gay now so no more women." Lee said, smiling.

Kazuya looked at hin and saw that he was telling the truth of him being gay. Kazuya also smiled too.

"I'm gay as well." He said.

Lee was now thinking that he might have a chance of getting Kazuya and him to become lovers. He always thought Kazuya was straight. Seems like he isn't.

" I never knew that, Kaz."

"Well, now you know."

They sat in silence until Kazuya broke it.

"Lee?"

"Yes?"

"Are you dating anyone right now?"

Lee heart was pounding again like earlier. Is Kazuya about to ask him out?

"No Kaz, why?" Lee asked, confused.

"Because I want to ask you something." Kazuya said.

"Yea, what is it?"

"Do you..."

"Yea?"

"Do you want to...well you know?"

"Yesssss?"

"Well go out with me?"

Everything froze. Lee stared at Kazuya with a shocked expression on his face.

KAZUYA ASKED HIM OUT! Kazuya stared back with a straight face. But inside he was worried of getting regected.

"Lee?"

"..."

"Lee!"

"Kazuya? Did you really just ask me out?"

"...Yes."

"Well I want to go out with you."

Kazuya was happy that he didn't get regected. He was happy Lee accepted him. Lee too was happy. They can become lovers. Kazuya an him, together. Both of their dream came true.

"Lee. I like you, alot"

"I like you alot too."

And with that they got close and kissed.

Well there's my second story of my favorite pairing. I hoped you guys like it. Please don't flame. And if the story sucked i'm very sorry. Next chapter will come!


End file.
